Win a date with Edward Cullen!
by kate7711
Summary: WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN! Every girls dream and one dream comes true for Isabella Swan when she wins a contest to have a date with Hollywoods most famous actor, Edward Cullen. Will there be love? AH/ LEMONS BxE!
1. enter

**WARNING: this story will contain adults themes later on.**

**This was going to be an entry for a contest but it got a bit too long for a one shot so I decided to turn it into a short story and see how it goes.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ENTER.**

"No" I answered simply.

Alice had been trying to get me to go on a shopping spree for weeks now and for weeks I have refused but that didn't deterred her in the least.

"Come on Bells, I promise you will have fun" she pleaded, I looked away before I would see her puppy dog face because the moment I caught a glimpse i'm done for.

I turned my head to look at the computer while Alice danced around trying to catch my eye, because Alice too had found out the consequences of her puppy dog face and the consequences usually went in her favour. All I had to do is look at Alice once and she knew as well as me, that I would give in.

"Bella" she whined, normally that would annoy me to no end but Alice has a way of making any noise sound like music notes, a trait that I was extremely jealous of.

I needed a distraction, I would not give in! seeming that my gaze was already on the computer a decided that I might as well check what is happening in the world. When I say world I mean, check the most loved website in the world, which of course was, Edward Cullen's website!

Ok, so i'm not one that usually gets into celebrities and what not but come on its Edward Cullen.

I'm not oblivious, I know that despite the fact that he was only one year older than me I didn't have a chance in hell but I just couldn't stop my self from looking at his picture and reading about his success and watching his movies and tunning into his interviews, ok you get it, i'm obsessed!

I tried to block Alice out as I typed in the familiar web address.

"Bella, just face it. You know i'm going to drag you along, so just give in." Alice whined, she was right, I was going to give in but not straight away anyway.

I was clicking away on the computer.

"Alice, you know that shopping and I don't go well with each other, why don't we just-" usually I hate pop ups but…..

"OH MY GOD!" I interrupted myself and Alice ran over to me.

I stared in shock at the computer.

"Alice, tell me i'm seeing things" I whispered in some sort of a trance. I was looking at the computer screen so intently that the words had become a blur.

"Win a date with Edward Cullen!" she read out loud and I fell off my chair, obviously not on purpose but I was in shock!

I quickly got up and took my seat back behind my desk.

Alice was giggling but I was too busy to notice, I was reading the words over and over again.

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!**

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!**

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!**

"Well, enter it" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at her in shock.

"Alice, its Edward Cullen, the chances are ten zillion to one that I will win, so why bother?" I said as I reluctantly closed the screen.

"Bella! Its Edward Cullen! Why not?!" she squealed and I laughed at her.

Hmm why not?

I really did need a little excitement in my life and even though I knew I wouldn't win, it would please Alice and it would make a good story.

I smirked as I opened the screen back up. The words were in bold and were capitalized and were accompanied with a picture of Edward Cullen himself. His bright green eyes standing out against his slightly pale skin, which was odd for someone that lived in Hollywood but i'm not one to talk. He had a perfectly proportioned face, with a strong jaw and full lips and a dazzling smile.

"Win a date with Edward Cullen" I read out loud and Alice was jumping in excitement beside me. I clicked on terms and conditions. Yes I know who does that, but the answer is me and I could tell Alice was getting annoyed but its just who I am and what I do. Cautious Bella.

"Want to win a date with Edward Cullen, most famous and most eligible bachelor known to man?" I read out loud.

"Duh" Alice answered the rhetorical question and I laughed at her.

I continued. "Well a one flight ticket to Hollywood and first class accommodation and not to mention a date with Edward Cullen is just one mouse click away" I read out loud again and Alice sighed in frustration and moved my hand away from the mouse and clicked 'ENTER'.

The screen changed and my happy mood blew up.

"One mouse click and one hundred dollars entry fee" I said glumly as I exited the site.

"What are you doing?" Alice yelled and I turned to her with a dull face.

"Alice, its one hundred dollars, I haven't got that kind of money" I told in an exasperated voice and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't be stupid Bella, I'll pay" she told me. I hated when she pays for me.

"No Alice, i'm not going to let you-" she cut me off by holding up a hand.

"Its just for fun Bella and besides I will make you a deal" I didn't like where this was going but I was curious.

"What kind of deal?" I asked cautiously.

"If you win, then you don't have to pay me back but if you lose, then you do" this pixie was driving me crazy! What kind of deal is that! I'm so going to end up paying her back and that's just a waste of money.

I had no chances of winning this competition.

"Alice…" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Come on Bella, let me have my fun, besides I have a good feeling about this" she said in her chirpy tone and I raised my eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Beside, if you don't enter i'm going to do it behind your back" I had no doubt that that's exactly what she would do.

"That's illegal" I stated the obvious and she rolled her eyes.

"Since when has that stopped me?" she said dismissively and I let out a sigh of defeat and she started to jump up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice, you know that there isn't even the slightest chance that I win?" again I stated the obvious and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush Bella" she said and with a restrained sigh I got up and flopped onto my bed while Alice filled out the details.

"This is insane Alice, you know that I will never win!" I said mostly to myself although I addressed Alice.

I heard Alice sigh "Bella, when was the last time that you did something adventurous?" I had no idea where she was heading with that question but nevertheless I shot to my own defence.

"Alice everyday that i'm with you is adventurous and trust me its not by my own will" I told her and she turned around in the computer chair to look at me.

"Exactly Bella!" she said and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not following you" I said in a confused tone and she stood up from the chair with a sigh and came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Bella you are one of the most fantastic people I know but your afraid to put yourself out there. Be a little outrageous for once and go along with me here, something good is going to come out of it" she told me in a soft tone.

"How can something good come out of a competition to win a date with a man that wont even acknowledge my existence after the date is over and plus like I said before the chances of me even-" I was cut off as Alice jumped up from the bed.

"Screw the chances Bella!" she said loudly. She knelt down so she was face to face with me.

"Have a little fun for once" she said almost pleadingly.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes.

I stood up from the bed and Alice watched me curiously. I made my way over to the computer desk and sat down.

"I don't know how I will ever get the money to pay you back" I said in defeat as I confirmed my entry in the stupid competition, a stupid competition that despite my better judgement I was actually excited about.

Alice let out a squeal and bounced over to me give me a hug.

"Oh this is going to be great Bella, your so going to win this" I rolled my eyes at Alices assumption and just hugged her back.

Just be positive, I told myself.

* * *

**Please review! The whole story is already written so there's no need to wait if you review!**

**If I get heaps of reviews I will update next week, but if I get a few then I will just hold out for more. **

**Sorry, I know i'm evil but if you have time to put my story on alert then surely you can leave a review. I don't care if its even one word, I just want to know your opinions.**

**Check out my other stories, if your into this then you might be into my others! **

_**Please review!**_

**_oh and sorry it so short!_**


	2. winner!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight ****L**

**Sorry for the shortness!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WINNER!**

"Ugh Alice please if I don't get to work in fifteen minutes I will get fired!" I whined, apparently today is the day that they pick the winner of the 'WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN' contest and not that I wasn't excited about it because I really was but I really didn't have time to check my emails to find out that I didn't win.

"Bella it will take two seconds" Alice argued, apparently she had a good feeling about this but I tried not to get my hopes up because it will be so much more of a let down when I get home from work tonight just to see that I've lost.

"I don't have two seconds, Alice" I snapped and with that I made my way out of our apartment and down to my beat up old red truck that I've had ever since graduation and started to make my way to work.

I know what your thinking, well maybe not but I will explain what most people think when I tell them that I share an apartment with Alice because lets face it she really doesn't need a room mate to split the rent with especially if she can throw her money away by entering other people in contests and not even blink an eye.

Well Alice had money that's for sure and other than the fact of clothing, she didn't like to flaunt it and besides, I needed a place to live and Alice was willing to share. She didn't even want me to contribute to the rent but I was to stubborn to let her get away with that.

I sighed as I entered the familiar doors of my work place, its not that i'm disappointed with my life its just that I feel it could be so much more interesting, Edward Cullen interesting.

I sighed as I toyed with the idea of actually winning the contest. Going on a date with Edward Cullen, a dream come true but unfortunately it's the dream of every women in the world so that's why I don't get my hopes up, I mean its EDWARD CULLEN!

Work flew by at an abnormally slow rate, my mangers words as he lectured me about being late again slurred into meaningless noise as I slumped into day dreams and fantasises of Edward Cullen and our could be date, unlikely but like I said, it's a fantasy.

I bet he is so much more handsome in real life, although I think that to be impossible but I just know it to be true, which is kind of an oxymoron but all rational thought leaves me at the thought of his amazingly perfect face.

Did I mention that he was just all round good? I mean the whole point of this date thing that he is participating in is to raise money for children hospitals.

I can just imagine how my name would sound coming from his lips. I sighed as I imagined the feeling of his hands as they ran down my body and the way his breath would feel against my skin. Pleasurable shivers ran down my spine at the thought of Edward Cullen in general.

I snapped out of it when I realized that my sift was over. I snorted, an unladylike gesture as Alice tells me often, at my petty day dreams and made my way home.

The drive home was slow and all thanks went to my ancient truck, which I shouldn't really complain about because Alice had offered to buy me a new car and in response I responded that there was nothing wrong with my car. But of course maybe I should invest in a new form of transport, a new car would do me good but I wont let Alice contribute to the funding.

Alice is an amazing friend, I seriously don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. We met on my first day of college, it was her first day to but Alice has a great sense of direct and she didn't end up lost unlike me.

She helped me out and despite her obvious dislike of dorms she showed me the way, even though she actually hadn't even been to the dorms yet she still knew her way perfectly. She was a work of art alright.

After we got to know each other, Alice was finally comfortable enough to ask me to move in with her, which surprisingly wasn't long at all, apparently she knew that everything would be fine.

I thought she was crazy at first, but I never told her that, but I don't think she would of minded but the thought of living in an actual apartment instead of a tiny dorm over ruled any mental disabilities that I thought Alice possessed.

I know she isn't crazy now of course, she just has way too much energy, I don't know if I prefer the mental disabilities over that of her abnormally high energy rate because it usually means that she tries to get me to keep up with her which is an extremely hard task!

I turned the last corner that lead to my apartment car park and even over the roar of my ancient truck I could hear the babble of voices and I could see the flashes of lights as I pulled into my parking space just outside my apartment.

Immediately I thought the worst, that something bad had happen and I jumped out of the truck and pushed through the crowd looking for Alice.

After just minutes of frenziedly searching through the crowd I found Alice in a group of people and surprisingly she didn't look affected by this, at least not in a negative way.

"Bella!" she shouted when she saw me and ran over to me and I was blinded by a round of flashes from the cameras.

"Alice what's going on?" I shouted over the noise as I tried to shield my eyes from the blinding cameras.

"Bella, isn't this amazing!?" Alice squealed. I still had no idea what was going on.

"What's amazing?!" I shouted out the question over the noise surrounding us.

I looked out into the crowd and realized that we were surrounded by what looked to be reporters, well that explained the cameras. But I still had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Before Alice could answer me a microphone was shoved in my face and the reporter who's hand held the microphone babbled out a question.

"Isabella, how does it feel to be the winner of the 'win a date with Edward Cullen' contest?" I gaped at her, did she really just say what I thought she did?

I turned to Alice with my shocked expression still in place and she giggled at me. She giggled? I wanted a dam answer not a giggle, what the hell was going on? There is no possible way that I have won this contest.

She started squealing and jumping up and down and surprisingly after realization hit that I had actually won the contest, I joined her and started jumping up and down and squealing too which is really out of character for me.

"I told you, I told you that something good would come out of it!" she squealed and I just laughed at her.

Cameras flashed around us as they captured our excitement of the news that was just delivered. I won!

I was going to go on a date with Edward Cullen!

* * *

Sorry it's short!

**Thankyou for the reviews. A special thanks goes to my anonymous reviewers, I would thank you separately but I cant so thanks for reviewing.**

**A reviewer mentioned that I haven't updated my other stories in a long time and I am so so so so so so sorry, but school is driving crazy, I can update this one though because it is already finished ****J**

**Please please please review.**

**If I get enough reviews, like heaps and heaps, I will update tomorrow but if not I will wait a little longer, but no longer than a week but why wait if you don't have to?**

**Review!!**


	3. arrivial

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**SORRY ITS SHORT!**

**CHAPTER 3: ARRIVAL! **

The next couple of weeks were spent shopping and packing and arguing with myself and Alice whether I should go through with it.

The arguments didn't last long because I mean Edward Cullen is the man of my dreams, well he's the man of everyone's dreams but I still couldn't believed that in a few minutes I would be boarding a plane to take me to Hollywood so I could go on a date with EDWARD CULLEN!

"Oh, this is amazing Bella! I cant believe that your actually going on a date with Edward Cullen!" Alice squealed as we waited for my plane to board.

"I know, I keep thinking that any second now i'm going to wake up and realize this was all a dream!" I told her and she giggled at me.

"What an amazing dream huh?" she asked amusedly.

"You have no idea" I answered her and we laughed together.

"What do you think he will be like?" I asked her because I was curious if her assumptions were similar to mine and also nervous that he wouldn't be what I thought he would be.

Alice seemed to catch onto my worried tone and turned to face me.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about, you are going to have the time of your life on this date, ok?" I sighed it was really hard not to believe Alice when she took on that stern tone.

"I know, I know. Its going to be perfect" I said to mostly myself but Alice responded anyway.

"Damn right its going to be perfect, just like Edward Cullen" she said and I burst out laughing and she joined me soon after she finished her latest statement.

The next few minutes Alice and I just talked about random things that turned into full blown conversations.

"Flight 116 to Hollywood is boarding now" the fuzzy voice over the intercom called and I looked at Alice, my heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

"That's you" she squealed.

"I know" I squealed back and we hugged each other.

"Ok, I want all the details when you get back Miss Swan" she said sternly and I nodded my head.

I took a deep breath and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"I will see you soon" I told her and then made my way through security so I could board the plane.

First class is even better than the movies. I saw a movie that Edward Cullen stared in about a shooter on the plane, that was a great movie. I think I have seen every movie that Edward has been in, I am a great fan that's for sure.

He truly is amazing and I don't say that lightly, I am more of a sit down and read kind of girl but when I saw the first movie that Edward Cullen stared in, I was hooked.

I remember the first time I saw his face on the screen when Alice dragged me to the movies with her to spend some quality girl time with her, I chocked on my pop corn, tried to wash it down with my drink but ended up spiting it out every where when the next scene showed Edward Cullen removing his shirt.

I was completely envious of all the women in his movies that got to kiss him, I knew it wasn't reality but it was good enough.

Anyway, after that first movie I was hooked. As soon as I got home I googled him and it showed a list of movies that he had played in, of course they were only minor roles because the movie I had just seen at the time was his first big role. But minor role or not, I hired every single movie and watched them intently for the part where Edward Cullen would appear.

Yes I know, i'm beyond obsessive but what I did is very minors compared to the extremes others go through.

Of course I stopped that kind of obsessiveness after I realised that I was being completely ridiculous so from then on I tried to treat Edward Cullen like any other actor, tried but failed miserably.

I looked out the window for the majority of the journey. I had no idea what to expect of this date but Alice had assured me that I should wear something formal and be myself. So naturally on one of our shopping trips I, I mean she, invested in this wonderful beautiful silk midnight blue elegant formal dress that ended just before the knee. It actually looked great on me.

Alice had also put many hours in teaching me how to put on my makeup, because she wouldn't be there. I couldn't quite catch the knack of putting on the eyeliner put i'm sure I will be fine, at least I hope I will be fine.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in ten minutes" the professional but polite voice said over the loud speaker.

I took a deep breath and fastened my seatbelt and leaned back into my seat.

I closed my eyes as the plane landed and I clumsily made my way off the plane, trying not to hit anyone with my handbag but unfortunately some people got in the way.

"Sorry" I muttered as I knocked someone in the head with my elbow.

I felt my mouth drop as I stepped off the plane and into the airport. It was countless stories high and when I leaned over the rail the people below me looked like ants.

I made my way over to the escalators after I collected my suitcase, which was only small because I am only here for one night.

I looked around in amazement as I slowly escalated down.

I stepped off the escalator and had my sights set on the glass doors that opened up into Hollywood when a sign being held by a man in a suit caught me eye.

Isabella Swan, the sign read.

I approached the man "That's me" I told him and he lowered the sign and smiled at me.

"Welcome to Hollywood" he said and I smiled at him.

I nearly squealed when I saw that I got to ride in a limousine. The inside of limo is more amazing than I thought it would be. It even had champagne but I didn't drink any because I was to nervous.

I watched the streets of Hollywood as the driver took me to my hotel which by the way is amazing. The bathroom is the size of my apartment and my apartment, thanks to Alice, isn't exactly small.

The bed put a whole new meaning to the word 'huge' and the whole place was decorated in a manner that had me speechless.

When I was finally alone in the room I flopped on the bed and squealed. I stayed like that for I don't know how long until I looked at the clock and my eyes almost bulged out of my head.

I had to get ready!

------------------------

* * *

The next chapter Edward and Bella meet for the first time so if you want to see what happens please review.

**If you want a preview just mention it in your review and I will send it in a reply.**

Review.


	4. the date!

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK THIS IS RIDICULOUS BECAUSE IF YOU COMPARE ME TO SM, ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS I OWN NOTHING, LOL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE DATE!**

The process of getting ready took longer than I thought it would and I was in the final stages of getting ready when there was a knock at the door.

My head snapped towards the direction of the door and I jumped over the couch to get to the door but unfortunately I had to have a good sense of balance and coordination to pull off that stunt.

"Oomph" I huffed out as I tumbled to the floor after unsuccessfully jumping over the couch.

I quickly got up and stumbled to the door, I straightened out my dress as I opened the door and looked up. I might of gasped, I really couldn't tell but that isn't the point.

Edward Cullen, there is no way that his pictures or his movies could represent his good looks not compared to person anyway.

It was definitely a face I was familiar with, the strong sculptured jaw and the smooth silky skin and piercing green eyes. He had a figure that could rival any male model, he wasn't overly built like a guy on steroids but you could definitely see the muscles of a guy that worked out regularly.

In one word, perfect! And even that was a severe understatement!

I looked back up to his face to see him smiling at me, but not just any smile, it was slightly lifted to one side and was amazing.

"Hello, i'm Edward Cullen" he introduced himself and held out his hand for me to shake.

I was shocked to silence for a second at hearing his voice for the first time in person but quickly collected myself.

"I know who you are" I answered as I took his hand and he surprised me as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. But that didn't surprise me nearly as much as the jolt of energy that ran through me the moment we touched.

"Isabella Swan, right?" he asked me with the same dazzling smile on his face.

"Bella" I answered back almost reflexively.

"Bella" he repeated as he dropped my hand. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

"Well, shall we?" he said with a gesture of his hand.

"Yes, of course" I answered back and closed the door behind me.

We walked to the elevator in silence and also proceeded to take the ride in silence as well but just as the doors opened Edward started to talk to me.

"I hope the cameras don't scare you off" he told me and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Cameras?" I repeated in a questioning tone but before he could answer the doors slid open and we were attacked by the paparazzi.

Edward was a natural at dealing with the paparazzi but I wish I could say the same for myself. Edward pulled me along and kept me close by his side and I sighed in relief as we slid into the limo.

"Wow" I said as the driver pulled out from the curb.

I heard Edward chuckle and I looked over to see him smiling at me.

"It is a bit overwhelming" he said after he took in my expression of shock.

I let out a shaking laugh.

"You don't look overwhelmed about it" I noticed and he let out a small laugh.

"I guess I got used to it" he said nonchalantly and I shook my head in admiration.

"I don't think I could ever get used to that" I said mostly to myself and I heard Edward laugh again.

"Don't like attention?" he asked and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Not particularly, no" I answered and he smiled.

He leaned forward to ask his next question.

"So tell me Isabella Swan from Washington Seattle, what is a girl like you who happens to hate attention, on a date with me after winning a contest that you entered?" he said in a soft voice and I nearly swooned.

I cleared my throat before answering.

"Well Edward Cullen from Hollywood and most well known actor" I paused as he chuckled at my lame attempt of imitating him, "A girl like me is on a date with you after winning a contest that my friend entered me in." I told him.

"Ah, that explains it" he said and I laughed.

"What did you expect?" I asked amused.

He looked at me sheepishly, "Honestly?" he asked.

I nodded, "Honestly"

He let out a deep breath.

"I was seriously expecting some crazy middle aged women that wears a shirt with my face on it and does some creepy voodoo." he told me and I laughed.

"You watch too many movies" I said and he laughed with me.

I looked over to him to see that he was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well as you can see i'm not exactly middle aged, well not yet anyway and as much as I love your face, I don't have a shirt with you on it" I said and I blushed at the fact that I had just admitted to loving his face. He smiled at me and I looked down at my lap.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"We're here" he told me with a smile which I returned.

He helped me out of the limo and I gaped at the restaurant he was taking me to.

"Wow" I breathed out and he laughed at me.

You know those Hollywood restaurants that you see in the movies that just ooze sex and money? This is so much better than that! All the furniture was modern and looked expensive but still seemed elegant. There was a bar which I noticed some other famous actors sitting at and there were other couples sitting at the tables that didn't even look up as we walked past.

Edward and I sat at a table towards the back. We ordered our meals and sipped at our drinks, I had no idea what to say and I was beyond relieved when he broke the silence first.

"So Bella, what do you do?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"I'm actually studying at the university in Seattle" I told him and he smiled at me.

"And what exactly are you studying?" he seemed genuinely interested in what I would say next and that simple fact made me smile.

"English and literature, I want to be a writer" I told him, people always thought my dreams were far fetched but I knew I could do it if I put my mind to it.

"Impressive" he said simply and I smiled at him.

"What about you?" I asked him but immediately scolded myself for such an idiotic question. Edward raised his eyebrows and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I meant what do you do, when your not doing what you do?" I asked again and he laughed at me.

"I don't really have time for anything else besides doing what I do" he laughed a little and continued "but when I get the spare time I play the piano" he told me and I nodded my head.

"I read that in an article somewhere but I thought it was just a rumour" I said as I took a sip of my drink and I looked up to see Edward smiling widely at me.

"What?" I asked, I was nervous now.

He let out a small laugh.

"So you read articles about me?" it wasn't really a question just more of a statement. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"I might not be a crazy middle aged women that practices voodoo but I do happen to know who you are Edward and yes, I might be slightly obsessed" I blushed again at my confession, now he is definitely going think I was crazy.

"I'm honoured" I looked up to see him smiling crookedly at me which made my heart flutter.

The conversation continued like that all throughout our meal and I learnt that Edward is really smart and compassionate, witty, slightly stubborn, funny and I could go on all day but simply just perfect.

He was now taking me back to my hotel and I felt the sadness creep onto me the closer we got to my hotel. Edward seemed to sense the sadness in the atmosphere because he started up a conversation which I was internally grateful for.

"What made you want to become a writer?" he asked me and I smiled at his question, although it might seem like people ask this question a lot, he was actually the first person to ask me, everyone else just seemed to think I was crazy, except Alice of course.

"I always loved to read and my teachers always told me I had real potential so I decided to take some creative writing classes and I loved it." I told him with a small smile on my face as I remembered my passion for what I do or what I will do someday, hopefully.

"I love to read as well, but I hardly get any time anymore" Edward told me and I looked up to see he was staring me right in the eyes. I became immobile as I looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked away, I cant get too attached, after all I wont see him again after tonight.

I cleared my throat and asked him a question to break the silence.

"What did you want to do when you were younger? Or did you always want to be an actor?" I asked him, he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat before answering me.

"No I didn't always want to be an actor, I actually want to be a doctor" he told me and I didn't miss that he referred to the fact that he _wants _to be a doctor, not _wanted. _

"Want?" I asked and he let out an almost embarrassed laugh.

"I know it's a bit far fetched and I know that I would never be smart enough to, I ju-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

I smiled at him and he just looked shocked.

"Edward you have the potential to be whatever you want, I think you would make a great doctor and I happen to know for a fact that you are indeed smart enough." I told him and I removed my finger from his lips and he gaped at me.

It was silent as he looked at me in awe but the silence and our 'moment' was broken when the car pulled up in front of my hotel.

I looked out the window and then back at Edward with a sad smile on my face. He was still looking at me intently, I don't think he realized that the car has in fact stopped.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" the question caught me off guard and I gasped in surprise.

Before I could answer he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved together perfectly, like we had been doing this our whole lives and as if we had know each other our whole lives.

I raised my hand to cup his cheek and he moved his hand to tangle itself into my hair at the back of my head so he could deepen the kiss, which I certainly wasn't opposed to.

I moved my other hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer to me but quickly broke away when I felt a buzzing again his chest.

We sat there trying to catch our breath when Edward finally pulled out the source of the buzzing and quickly turned it off.

He looked back up to me but I had to leave before I got too attached.

"I had a great time Edward" I told him and it looked like he was about to say something but I got out of the car and started walking toward the entrance of the hotel.

I heard footsteps behind me that were coming towards me at a fast pace, I turned to see Edward running to catch up with me.

He caught up to me and stood in front of me, just looking at me.

"Bella" he finally said. "Can I see you again?" he asked me. He wanted to see me again!

I stopped myself from screaming yes because even if I did want to see him again which I did, it just wouldn't be worth the heartbreak. Because I knew that was what was going to happen. He's Edward Cullen and i'm Bella Swan, i'm not worth it and he could do so much better than me and when he realizes that, i'm going to be heartbroken.

"Edward, we're from two very different worlds" I told him and he was about to argue but I cut him off.

"I know that your just asking to see me again but i'm thinking about the future and the future for me just isn't this kind of lifestyle. I'm a student at the university of Seattle and i'm a small town girl who doesn't go out and party and likes her privacy. You, Edward you are so much more than me, you shouldn't want to see me again." I could feel the tears threatening to spill but I held them back.

He looked at me with a mixture of emotions the most prominent being sadness.

I gave him a sad smile "After all its just a contest right?" I said jokingly.

I stroked his cheek and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thankyou for the best night of my life" I whispered against his skin and turned around and went back into the hotel.

I didn't turn back but I knew Edward was still standing there. **(don't hate me, I know I wouldn't turn him down but there's no story without the drama, so she did what she thought was best.)**

I made it to my room in one piece and collapsed on the bed.

I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I had turned him down, turned Edward Cullen down. I just wanted to remember the best night of my life.

I reminisced the whole night, hardly getting any sleep but that's ok because I would sleep on the flight back home.

* * *

**Please review, even if you think it's the worst piece of writing on the planet, because to be honest, when I was going over it I certainly thought it wasn't the best out there lol.**

_**If you want a preview just ask when you review.**_


	5. facing the truth

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: FACING THE TRUTH!**

* * *

Alice was waiting for me with a huge smile on her face when I got off the plane. She squealed when she saw me and caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"Tell me everything! Is he as perfect as he is in his films?!" she squealed and I laughed at her.

"Even better" I told her.

It continued like that while I got my bags and we exited the airport. She asked questions and I answered them but never telling her that Edward wanted to see me again and more importantly the fact that I had turned him down.

I was starting to regret my decision, I wanted more than anything to see Edward again, screw the heart ache! But I couldn't go back and besides he could do so much better than me.

After all he hadn't come after me so that means he must have come to his sense which is a good thing right? Then why do I feel so bad, empty, hurt and sad?

"So I got a date tonight" Alice told me out of nowhere. I turned around and faced her.

"Really?! that's great!" I told her and she giggled.

"Yeah it is, i'm actually running a bit late, I wanted to see you first but. You don't mind catching a cab do you? Because if you do I could-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Alice, go have fun" I told her as I stopped a cab.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

She squealed and hugged me.

"You will love him Bella, he's great and a real gentleman and did I mention gorgeous?" she said and I laughed which was surprisingly hard because of how bad I was hurting inside.

"What's his name?" I asked her because quite frankly I needed the distraction.

"His name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." she told me and I smiled at how joyous she seemed to be.

"He has a twin named Rosalie and she's married to some guy named Emmett, she's kind of mean but i'm sure I will get used to her, after all she is going to be my future sister in law." I raised my eyebrows at her, didn't she say that she had just met him, well no she didn't but this is the first time I have heard about him and I have only been gone one night so it cant be that serious, right?

"Alice how long have you known this guy?" I voiced my internal question and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"Not long" she answered but she was avoiding the question.

"When did you meet him?" I tried again and she sighed in defeat.

"I met him just after you boarded your plan for the date." it brought a pang of pain to my chest at the mention of the date but I chose to ignore it.

Alice continued to tell me about meeting the man that I simply know as Jasper Whitlock.

"He was just getting off a plane, he was in boot camp or something. He's in the navy and when he got off the plan he looked a bit lost so I decided to mess with him a bit and told him that he had kept me waiting, he was confused as hell but responded politely because he is such a gentle man. We ended up talking for hours and he eventually asked me on a date."

She said the whole thing without a breath and I was shocked, not because of the whole one breath thing but because Alice never accepted a date that fast and it seems that apparently she had. I was happy for her. Just because I didn't get my prince charming didn't mean she didn't get to.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I expect details about this date missy" I said as I pulled away from the hug and she smiled at me.

"Now go!" I gave her a light push and she giggled.

She turned around to face me again but kept walking backwards.

"I expect more details about this date later Bella" she called to me and I winced at the fact that I would have to go over it again.

It was the most amazing night of my life but yet also the most painful. I was not a big believer in love at first sight but after spending one night with Edward I knew I could easily fall in love with him and it seems that's exactly what I did.

Was it possible to make yourself fall out of love?

Did I even want to fall out of love?

Could I handle seeing Edwards face plastered all over magazines and the television now that I know I am in love with him?

And better yet, how would I react when I would read about Edwards new relationship when he had finally realized that I wasn't worth it?

I don't think its possible to fall in love so fast but here I am, a standing, living, breathing contradiction.

All I know is that life will never be the same again.

I watched Alice until she disappeared and I dejectedly got into the cab.

I looked out the window and watched the pouring rain splash against my window.

It was always raining in Seattle, which is probably why I didn't even register it when I exited the airport.

It was raining so fast that I was worried that the driver might not be able to see the road but it turns out the driver had no problems at all because before I knew it he pulled up in front of my apartment. I paid him and told him to keep the change.

He popped the trunk and I got my bags out of the back and by the time I got into my apartment I was soaking wet and my shirt was completely see through.

I let my jacket splash to the ground and I took my shoes off with an audible splosh.

I stood in my apartment in the middle of the room just staring off into space. I am so stupid! I should of said yes to Edward, I should of let him see me again! I made a big mess of this.

A frantic knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at the door but made no move to answer it. The knocking got louder and more fast paced. I sighed and started towards the door.

The person was mid knock when I pulled the door opened and I gasped in shock.

"Edward" I breathed out.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there but I wanted to make sure people were actually reading this story and if you are please review and I will give you a preview.**

**REVIEW= PREVIEW!**


	6. LOVE AT LAST!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Just to remind you where we were:**

_**previously**_

_A frantic knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at the door but made no move to answer it. The knocking got louder and more fast paced. I sighed and started towards the door._

_The person was mid knock when I pulled the door opened and I gasped in shock._

"_Edward" I breathed out._

-----------------

**CHAPTER 6: LOVE AT LAST!**

He looked at me for a second before stepping forward and capturing my lips in a hot searing kiss that nearly made my knees buckle. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by the waist. It was starting to hurt my neck from reaching up to kiss Edward and he seemed to notice this too because he started to lift me up and I complied by wrapping my legs around his waist.

He stumbled into my apartment and kicked the door closed with his foot. He stumbled forward until he reached a wall and pushed me against it and continued kissing me. it's a good thing that Edward is holding me otherwise i'm pretty sure I would of fallen.

I realized that the wall behind me was actually a door but not just any door, the door to my bedroom, so I reached behind me and turned the knob. The door flew open and Edward stumbled until we fell down onto the bed with him braced on top of me.

By now Edward had moved his talented lips to my neck and was spreading kisses sporadically.

Somewhere in between all the hot kissing and stumbling around I was able to question myself. I needed to know what was happening.

"Edward" I said pulling away, he kept kissing so I grabbed his face and brought it up so it was level with mine.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"You told me that you were thinking of the future when you said it was better if I didn't see you again" he told me.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I asked confusedly. He gave me a small smile and stroked my cheek with his fingertips.

"I'm thinking of the future now" he told me.

"And what exactly does your future entail?" I asked him, I was all for a future that held a position for me.

He smiled at me again and leaned forward to place a small kiss on my lips.

"Bella, you're the most amazing woman I have ever met and I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you again. So I made a decision and surprisingly it was the easiest decision I have ever made." he told me but that doesn't really answer my question.

"What decision?" I asked in a whisper.

He cupped my face with both of his hands and stared at me so intently that I thought I would melt.

"I made the decision to leave. You don't know what it did to me to see you walk away and I had hardly known you for longer than one night, but I don't care, i'm willing to risk it, to risk everything to have a chance to be with you Bella." he told me and I felt the smile spread across my face.

He wants to be with me! All my dreams came true at that moment but somewhere in between all my sublime happiness I remembered the fact that Edward is in fact a celebrity and a celebrity lifestyle is no lifestyle for a girl like me and besides, he lives in Hollywood! Long distance never works out and I had school.

"But what about your job and the fact that you live in a whole other city to me?" I told him and it surprised me when he smiled at me.

"Weren't you listening when I told you that I was willing to risk everything?" he said teasingly but I needed him to be serious.

"Edward i'm serious. I'm not going to ask you to give up-" he cut me off.

"You don't have to ask me to do anything. Its already done" he told me and I gaped at him.

"What?!" I meant to shout it but it came out as an incredulous whisper.

He chuckled at me.

"Bella, when you told me that I have the potential to do whatever I want, you got me thinking and this is what I want." he told me still looking deeply into my eyes.

"I want to be with you and I want to be a doctor" he added and I just gaped at him.

He smiled widely now and he took on a teasing tone "Besides, I heard the university here is pretty good-" I didn't let him say anything else, I crashed my lips into his and he responded eagerly.

He trailed his hands up and down my sides while I started undoing the buttons of his top. When I finally finished undoing the buttons I slipped his shirt off and mine soon followed. Both of our shirts dropped to the floor with a soft thump and I trailed my hands over his perfectly sculptured chest. He shivered under my touch and I smiled into our kiss.

His hands travelled to the back of my bra to unclasp it. My nipples were already hard but they seemed to harden more as Edward exposed them. He caressed my breasts and his mouth trailed down until he was smothering my chest in kisses.

I arched my back into Edwards touch, eager to feel more of Edwards electrifying touch.

"Edward" I moaned out. He brought his face up to mine and looked into my eyes. His eyes were so intense and his face was so angelic.

I kept my eyes on his as I trailed my hands down his chest and down his stomach until I reached his belt buckle. When he didn't seem to reject my touch I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and when I glanced down I couldn't look away.

He was huge, and not just average huge but enormous huge. I was so distracted by Edwards beyond large member that I didn't even realised that Edward was taking off my pants until they were completely removed.

I looked back up to Edwards face and my eyes locked with his again and I felt his warm hand on my inner thigh. I shivered as I felt his hand so near where I needed him most.

I let out a small gasp as Edward moved his hand to my core and teased my entrance with his fingers. I clutched onto his shoulders and Edward kept his eyes solely on my face.

I felt him enter two fingers inside of me and I moaned out in pleasure. His thumb was pressed against my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me.

It was amazing what Edward could do with his fingers but I needed more, I wanted him inside me.

"Edward" I gasped out.

"Oh god Edward, please I need you now" I gasped out in between my pants and a second later Edward pulled his fingers out from within me and brought his lips back to mine.

I felt Edward tip at my entrance and I arched my back trying to get closer to what I wanted and in that moment he plunged into me and I gasped out in pleasure.

He moaned and nuzzled the space that my shoulder and neck connected while he moved within me.

I wrapped my legs around Edwards waist trying to bring him closer to me and Edward started to thrust harder.

I was very close, I was so close to falling over the edge and I could feel that Edward was too.

He pumped faster and faster until I felt him release within me and I followed with the most amazing orgasm of my entire life.

We laid there for a while, completely silent with Edward still braced above me and still inside of me while we tired to catch our breath.

Edward raised his head to look into my eyes with his own intense ones.

Was it too soon to say I love you?

I knew it was too soon but I couldn't help the way I felt but thankfully I didn't have to worry about that because a second later Edward muttered four words that would change my life forever.

"I love you Bella" I smiled and kissed him deeply and when I pulled away I said what I had been yearning to say.

"I love you too, Edward" yes, these are the words that would change my life forever but I had Edward and that's all that I will ever want and amazingly, he wants me too.

* * *

**I love you all for reviewing, you have no idea how happy reviews make me.**

**So now a question needs to be asked:**

**Epilogue, yes or no?**

**Review, please review!!**

**Oh and lemon or no lemon in the next chapter, that's if you want one or not.**


	7. epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

I thought it would be hard, Edward and I being together because lets face it, i'm not all that good with the media.

But things were great, no one gave Edward a hard time for quitting acting to pursue his dreams of becoming a doctor, although there was a few disappointed fans and his agent wasn't all that happy but overall things went great.

I didn't think it was possible to love Edward more but as time went on I realized that I couldn't live without him and he assured me that the feeling was mutual, I didn't really believe him until up till three weeks when he proposed to me.

After ten months of being together, Edward wanted to make it official, make me his and no one else's, I assured him that I would always belong to him but he wanted to marry me anyway. I wasn't against the matter, actually I was all for it.

The marriage proposal was magnificent, just because Edward wasn't a celebrity any more didn't mean he lost his connections, I wont go into details but let me tell you that Edward went the whole nine yards.

It was magnificent, it was everyone woman's dream times ten.

I said yes of course, I would be crazy if I didn't.

It was mind blowing how Edward fit into my life like it was nothing.

Alice loved him and I finally got to meet jasper, they were engaged now. Emmett and Rosalie became part of our little gang and it turns out that Edwards parents actually lived near by so we got to see them a lot too.

We had fun together, Edward and I, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Edwards parents Carlisle and Esme. We were one big happy family. Of course I introduced my parents and Phil to Edward, and it went brilliantly, it was like Edward was made just for me.

We had the occasional fan every now and then and occasionally we would show up in the tabloids but I had grown surprisingly used to it.

I loved my life now, and I never wanted to change a thing.

Well of course something would change, and I welcomed this change.

I wanted to shout my news to the world but I couldn't do that until I told Edward, he had a right to know because it was his news as much as it was mine and he can shout it to the world with me.

I was waiting in my apartment for Edward to come home from school, he had been accepted whole heartedly into the same university as me and he was pursuing his dream as a doctor.

We had got a place together that was close to campus and I didn't even want to imagine how much it cost, Edward wouldn't let me contribute to the rent. We were going to buy a house soon, after we got married.

Edward was due back any minute and I was bouncing in anticipation.

I was sitting in the lounge room when I heard the door open and close, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, it hadn't dimmed, the chemistry I had with Edward, and I loved that it hadn't.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call and I stood up to walk into the same room he was in and he smiled his crooked smile when he saw me.

"Hi" I whispered.

He came up and engulfed me in a loving hug and softly kissed me.

"I have something to tell you." I said and he raised his eyebrows in questioning.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Edward, i'm…." Wow I didn't know it was going to be so hard to say. I wanted this, I knew I did and I knew he did, so why couldn't I say it?

"What Bella?" he asked as he softly stroked my cheek.

I looked into his eyes and it gave me all the courage I needed.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out and he looked shocked for a minute but the biggest smile I have ever seen spread across his face and he engulfed me into another hug and lifted me off the floor to spin me around.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and he joined in. he sat me down and he kissed me fiercely.

"Bella this is great!" He said as I smiled at him, this is the man I love and the man I will spend the rest of my life with and the man that was the father of my soon to be child.

* * *

**I have to say I am really disappointed with the ending of this story and I really didn't want Bella and Edward to proclaim their love so soon but this story needed to end.**

**I am aware that I could have gone in so many directions with this story but I don't have the time, and if I was to continue then I would have to take back the whole fact that they said 'I love you.'**

**Anyway it's the end, leave a review, please.**


End file.
